


红灯区的初见

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: ＊亚茨拉斐尔从来没有见到过克劳利。第一次见到他是在苏活街的红灯区，克劳利此时正打扮成了一个妓女来执行公事。
Kudos: 3





	红灯区的初见

**Author's Note:**

> ＊亚茨拉斐尔从来没有见到过克劳利。
> 
> 第一次见到他是在苏活街的红灯区，克劳利此时正打扮成了一个妓女来执行公事。

夜色降临。  
黑夜正在靠近这片灯红酒绿的声色之地，绚烂的霓虹灯光正在侵袭着苏活街的每一个角落，把每一个路过的人都打上堕落的烙印。今晚的月亮很亮、很大，透着令人眩晕的昏暗灯光，有一种酒红色的错觉。  
克鲁利暂时在这里工作，他被分配了一副女人的身躯。他曾向地狱抗议过自己不想做这样走访人间的事情，结果被威胁说不是做这个，就是被拿去喂蛆。克鲁利不喜欢女人的身体，太脆弱，也太吸引人的注意力了。  
她现在是克罗莉小姐，苏活区的著名头牌之一。完美的线条，高挑的身躯，大片大片如火般的秀发，小麦色好像被打了蜡似的精致皮肤。克罗莉小姐的招牌战衣是一件露肩的短上衣，黑色的绑带勾勒出她俏皮可爱的小胸，下身是一件包得紧紧的亮黑皮裙，开衩的地方可以看到隐隐约约的黑色挂带，腿上翘着一双荧光紫的高帮鞋，给她带来了一丝年轻俏皮的气息。很容易让人误认为是一位叛逆少女在苏活区走丢了，正盼望着哪位好心的绅士带她回家。  
亚茨拉菲尔和加百列正在回书店的路上。加百列还有点工作上的事情要和他说，而亚茨拉菲尔满脑子想的都是我能不能回去喝杯可可。  
“天哪，你的书店就在这种地方吗？”  
加百列皱了皱眉头当他闻到一股子皮革与劣质香水混合的味道。他看到了克罗莉一伙人，眯起了他暗紫色的瞳孔。  
“只有晚上而已，加百列。可以进来了吗？”  
“我得去看一看。”  
加百列撇下亚茨拉菲尔走向那群嘻嘻哈哈，张牙舞爪的小姐们，她们正需要的就是这种兜里揣着大把大把的现金，外表绅士的男人了。亚茨拉菲尔有点担心，想去追上他，结果走到人群中间后，却发现加百列不见了。  
“你好，”亚茨拉菲尔礼貌地向其中一位嘴唇上抹着亮片的小姐问道，“你有看到一位个子挺高的先生走过去吗？他穿着一件银色的长大衣。”  
“不好意思呢，甜心。”她们把亚茨拉菲尔团团围住，“我们只看到了你。”  
亚茨拉菲尔有点尴尬，他不知道该怎么应对。平时他应该在书店里老老实实地看着他的书，而不是游晃在这么糜烂的地方找不到出路。  
他一边笑着，一边用手推搡着，缓慢地抽身于人群之中。  
他低着头疾步走了，也没看路，一个人不知不觉地走进了一条黑色的小巷。  
“哦，天哪，真不好意思。”亚茨拉菲尔连忙道歉，发现自己撞上的一位衣衫单薄的女孩子，大概只有16岁出头的样子。她见到了亚茨拉菲尔，先是有些躲闪，后来才认识到这是个赚钱机会。  
“先生今天累了吗，我可以带您回去休息休息。”女孩子强行卖弄着自己的风骚，把自己如柳条般瘦弱的双手环在亚茨拉菲尔的颈部。  
“不用了，小姐。我只是路过。”亚茨拉菲尔对两者之间的距离感到有些不舒服。他的双手不知道该放在哪里，在胸前摆动了一下后，不自然地垂在了卡其色的裤缝上。  
克罗莉此时正在暗处注视着纠葛的两人，她早就看出来了亚茨拉菲尔的天使身份，不过对一个令人厌烦、纠缠不清的妓女，态度这么温和礼貌的天使，她还是第一次见到。克罗莉饶有兴趣地看着这一幕，期待会发生什么事情。  
亚茨拉菲尔此时已经产生了同情之心，他看着那个女孩子渴求的眼神，瘦削的手臂像竹条一样架在他柔软的肩膀上，硌得他有点难受。他低头就可以看到她塌陷的胸骨，可怜地裸露在这寒风呼呼的夜晚里。她现在急需的只是一顿温暖的晚餐罢了。  
“其实也不是不可以，”亚茨拉菲尔终于开了口，“但是你得要快一点，我还有人要找。”  
“没问题，先生。”女孩咧开了一个干瘪的笑容，麻利地拉下了亚茨拉菲尔的裤裆拉链。  
“停住。”克罗莉看不下去了，从黑暗里走出来。她没有理会亚茨拉菲尔惊愕的表情，一把拉开了那个女孩。她把手藏在背后打了个响指。亚茨拉菲尔的裤裆拉链又拉上了。他身体不稳地向后摇摆了一下。  
“我先来的，克罗莉。做活也要有职业道德吧。找不到老家伙来操你吗，还是这条街上的老头都死光了？”  
“说话给我放干净，这位先生是我的。”克罗莉依往前一步，她比那个女孩要高出一个头。金色的瞳孔在霓虹光的反射下闪着强大的威慑力。  
“你们不要争了。你可以再来找我当她……结束之后。”亚茨拉菲尔忽然没头没脑地来了这么一句。克罗莉差点笑出声来。  
“先生好贪心啊。”克罗莉不留情地从鼻腔里发出一声气声，她又打了个响指，那个女孩神情恍惚地走了。在她走之前，克罗莉匆匆地在她裤兜里塞了一把钞票。  
“哦，谢谢你。”亚茨拉菲尔如释重负，“我刚才还真没想好怎么解决这个问题。我要跟你回去吗？”  
“你再仔细地看看我。”克罗莉走进亚茨拉菲尔，“我可不是什么一般的妓女。”  
“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔听到了克罗莉发出的像蛇吐信子一样的声音。“你是一个恶魔。”  
“放轻松。”克罗莉往后面墙上一靠，“我不会来烦你的。”她瞥见了匆匆赶来的加百列。“况且你的小伙伴好像还在找你。”  
“亚茨拉菲尔，我回来了。”加百列追上了亚茨拉菲尔，他嫌恶地瞟了一眼在他身后的克罗莉，准备带 @亚茨拉菲尔离开。  
“再见。”克萝莉对着两人离去的背影说道。她徐徐地呼出一口气，水汽在寒冷的夜晚很快凝结成了一团白白的混沌的云。  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”  
克罗莉心里叨念着这个名字，回到了她的住所。  
几年之后。  
“亲爱的，你真应该在你自己那里过夜的。”亚茨拉菲尔用手轻轻地把克鲁利推醒。克鲁利脑子里还充斥着酒精给他带来的眩晕感，他用尽全力睁开那双带有血丝的蛇眼。  
“格纹毛毯，真的吗？”  
“我反正很喜欢。不喜欢你可以在自己那里睡呀。”  
“我喜欢，”克鲁利此时像一只小猫一样依偎在亚茨拉菲尔的怀里。  
“我喜欢关于你的一切。”  
“我也很喜欢你，我亲爱的男孩。”


End file.
